muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Actor Galleries Okay, a few test cases for you. Miranda Richardson is the best example, but here's Peter Ustinov and Kem Campbell as well. I wouldn't recommend doing it for Jeffrey Tambor, when both of his characters have pages of their own, but I think it's useful here, as well as a better way of instantly highlighting those who have multiple Muppet and/or Creature Shop credits. In cases where there's enough text to support it, we could always add a non-Muppet headshot or something. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:07, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Alice in Wonderland Hey, the Farscape addition (I checked, only the title is borrowed from Carroll, nought else as far as I can tell) brought something up. I'm not sure I like the way the page is currently broken up, by series or "Creature Shop," since in this case, I'd kind of like to seperate adaptations/spoofs/depictions of characters from just references (there's fewer of them, true, but in addition to Farscape, there's Sesame Street Episode 4069 (and Episode 4070), where Maria brings out a mirror/looking glass which needs to be mailed to Alice, but she can't find the zipcode for Wonderland. I'm also not sure there's really a need in this case for the multiple headings. I'm not really sure just how to re-organize it just now, though (I'm pretty tired and have to post an assignment about Whatever Happened to Baby Jane). I'll probably try to tackle it later tonight, though, so any thoughts or input would help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:09, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm not crazy about the way it's split up right now either. I figured the Frascape episode title was the only thing making reference, so I made sure to word it correctly. — Scott (talk) 23:10, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Cameos Again Okay, I stuck it in Sandbox for now (especially so we can decide whether to stick it in Muppet Performer Cameos or Behind the Scenes; like the connections pages, I'd vote for Behind the Scenes), but here's Muppeteers in Non-Henson Acting Roles (and if you can think of a better title, feel free). There's still plenty to add, and eventually, more pictures. John Landis or not, I'm thinking Richard Hunt's Trading Spaces role should go there, along with his one other non-Henson acting credit (Oxford Blues). I don't know if we want to do anything with the non-Henson Frank Oz Cameos (I'd say probably move), and Jim Henson's Cameo in Into the Night (which, even in contrast to Oz as Mr. Collins in An American Werewolf in London, really is just a cameo more than an acting role; he might as well be playing himself). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:57, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :I like it! I'll have to take a closer look at it later when I can focus on it more. — Scott (talk) 16:40, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd appreciate your input. Michael/minor muppetz went ahead and stuck in the Hunt, Oz, and Henson cameos. I haven't removed anything from their existing pages yet, though, as I'd like your input. It seems to me the sole Hunt role in Trading Spaces (since we decided the other one didn't count as a cameo just because it wasn't directed by Landis) fits, and so do Oz' stuff, and that could all be moved with a link. But Henson's isn't an acting role so much as it *is* a cameo, with an in-joke re Bernie. If it has to be listed on the Muppeteers Acting page for completeness sake, I'd want to keep it on his cameo page as well, and same goes for the picture. The Oz pictures could probably be moved. Right now, I'm just sticking the few images I have on top, but if/when this eventually grows substantially, I'm not sure how to arrange it. We could use a bottom gallery like Miscellaneous Cameos, but I'm not sure how I feel about that. Oh, and check out Anthony Asbury from Absolutely Fabulous, as Joanna Lumley's personal trainer/boytoy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) :::I recently rented Being There, so I should soon be able to get a screenshot of Fran Brill's role. — Scott (talk) 05:31, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Book Formatting Hey, when you get a chance, take a look at User talk:Cantus Rock re Puppy Love. I personally think it's a silly issue, but then again, I felt the same re the "the" issue, and that sparked useful discussion and changes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:25, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives